light as a feather
by G.Rii
Summary: un simple pajarito te puede hacer pensar en muchas cosas...como una muerte... ¿verdad naruto? sasunaru 100%! no es muy buen resumen...pero espero les agrade! ñ ñ espero sacarles un lagrimita pequeñita al menos!


_light as a feather_

_(ligero como una pluma)_

Sasunaru fic

Notas!:: este fic está basado en la canción de gummi "i'm sorry" ft. T.o.p(bigbang), se me ocurrió desde hace unos días(nah, meses en realida!), primero pensé en ponerle "no desaparezcas" o algo que tuviera que ver con algo triste-mas o menos- pero ya se me ocurrió este título, y decidí dejarlo así, la razón es que….bueno creo que al final del fic lo diré; quien se adelante y vaya al final, no podrá entenderlo, así que; LEANLO! (jajaja es broma…..no es una orden….xDDD)

Nota 2:: naruto-kun ni sasu-chan son mios pertenecen a kishimoto-sama, he dicho. ESTE FIC ES U.A!

"_"::pensamientos

-blablablabla - diálogos

._._. cambio de escenario

"Light as a feather"

-un café latte por favor- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios que traia puesto un casco para motocicleta y unos googles, saco su cartera y empezó a buscar unos cuantos yenes para pagar su bebida, y mientras dispuso a esperar su entrega.

._._.

Mientras, en otro lugar un chico de cabellos negros y mirada profunda salía de un edificio algo descuidado al igual que las ropas del chico empezó a caminar un tanto distraído…. Necesitaba regresar a aque lugar como fuera….solo que no sabia como; hasta que encontró la respuesta.

Una moto.

Camino tranquilamente y se subió de la misma manera como si nada le preocupara, en ese mismo instante estaba saliendo naruto de la cafetería corrió para tratar de alcanzar a ese loco pero no logro, espero a ver algún carro que lo pudiese ayudar y lo hizo una pequeña camioneta que detuvo y le pidio al señor que se apresurara y siguiera al chico de la moto…..

Despues de cómo unos 10 min de estar siguiendo al chico y su moto, el extraño chico finalmente se detuvo, pero no en cualquier lugar, era un aviario…

Naruto se sintió contento de poder recuperar su moto, pero después su mente le recordó al chico…..¿adonde fue? Lo mas seguro es que fuera al aviario puesto que los alrededores parecían abandonados incluso; se asomo por el cristal y pudo ver al chico que tenia los ojos un tanto abiertos, ademas de que su mirada se veía como si estuviera desesperado, se quedo ahí viendo como el chico se paseaba por entre la jaulas, y de repente…..

Empezó a liberar a las pequeñas aves, jaula por jaula, impulsaba a uno que otro pequeño pájaro, pero empezaron tambie a llegar unos hombres de traje, naruto seguía detrás de ese cristal, vio como el chico empezó a temblar levemente, mientras que el hombre estaba diciendo una orden, pero naruto no podía oir nada, no podía ni entrar, si los hombres llegaban a hacerle algo a aquel chico entraría.

El chico de repente empezó a aventar las jaulas y los hombres las esquivaban, y el chico golpeo a unos cuantos hombre mientras se dirigía a la salida, fue ahí cuando naruto reacciono porque uno de los hombres cayo justo a lado de el; y el chico se estaba dirigiendo a la moto fue ahí cuando naruto corrió hacia el y se subió y se sujeto del chico y el nombrado hecho a andar la moto.

Dirigiéndose hacia lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad ya que había una grandes construcciones arquitectónicas. Ambos e bajaron de la moto y fue ahí cuando naruto decidió hablarle.

-oye…..¡oye!

-¿Qué?

-¿c-como te llamas?-por alguna extraña razón se sonrojo….¿por que sentía que le parecía familiar?

-sasuke….

-soy naruto…

-creo que no te pregunte tu nombre dobe…-sonrio de medio lado creídamente, cosa que hizo enfadar a naruto

-¡pero eso es ser cortes! ¡teme!- estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima a aquel chico pero se detuvo al verlo de nuevo con esa mirada…..esos ojos que ahora no solo se veian abiertos, sino que también se veían llorosos….. y esos labios temblorosos.

El chico empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba cosas que naruto no alcazaba a escuchar…. Solo llegaba a diferenciar "pájaros" y "liberar " sasuke iba de un lado a otro, naruto lo seguía pero aunque empezaba a cansarse lo seguía…..

Hasta que de pronto se detuvo y se encamino a las escaleras de un edificio y habían muchas palomas en esas escaleras, se sento a lado de sasuke y se quedo mirándolo en la cara…

-¿Qué?¿tengo monos en la cara?

-¡n-no te estaba mirando! Solo veía…..

-no niegues que me estabas mirando...-de repente una paloma se poso en el hombro de sasuke y este empezó a acariciarla suavemente,mientras naruto lo miraba sonriente…

Ese chico era un misterio, de eso no cabía duda…..sasuke se paro de pronto y estiro sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño pájaro extendiendo sus alas…..

._._._.

-¿Dónde…estamos?-pregunto naruto al verse rodeado de pajaros y jaulas como en la otra tienda

-no lo se… cuando desperté un dia; estaba en este lugar… no puedo recordar nada…solo recuerdo mi nombre….. o tal vez solo se que me llamo asi…..sasuke…..

-¿no recuerdas nada…..?-eso lo desconcertó pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que tenían que salir de ahí…..de pronto sasuke se detuvo y recargo su codo levemente en una de las cajas que estaban por ahí….. empezó a retorcese y jalarse los cabellos….frustado…

-si…. No recuerdo nada…..pero cuando vengo a este lugar siento que los conozco de toda mi vida…no se por que…..-dio media vuelta pasando de largo a naruto que solo se quedo parado pensativo….cuando lo vio…..

Un hombre con un arma estaba apuntando hacia sasuke pero el estaba tan distraído que no volteo ni siquiera, naruto se quedo estatico; no sabia que hacer, pero entonces reacciono cuando el hombre estaba dando al gatillo y…..

Aunque no importo que hubiera corrido mas rápido; el hombre disparo y le dio a sasuke…..naruto esperaba ver sangre…. Pero no…..volteo y lo que vio solo eran plumas….¿plumas? y fue cuando al menos se dio cuenta en una pequeña parte de su ser que…..

Sasuke era un pájaro en realidad… un pequeño pájaro negro que estaba en una jaula del mismo color… tomo la jaula y antes de que el hombre volviera a disparar salió corriendo del lugar….

._._._.

-¡SASUKE!- despertó con un sudor frio y se sentó en la cama mientras derrama lagrimas…

-¡naruto! ¡¿ que paso?! ¿¡te duele algo?!-kushina entro azotando la puerta asustando en parte a naruto

-n-nada…..solo tuve un mal sueño…

-pero…..gritaste el nombre de sasuke'ttebane…-se sentó al borde de la cama junto a su hijo mientras que con el pañuelo que traía en la mano le limpiaba el sudor a su hijo

-ah….si…..¿¡ y kuro-chan!?-dijo volteando a todos lados

-¿eh? Ah, el pajarito…. Lo saque al patio en su jaulita, para que se sintiera al menos un poquito mejor….-naruto se levanto rápidamente y fue corriendo al patio a buscar al pajarito el cual se encontraba en su jaula y degustando de la comida que le había dejado kushina, era un pájaro muy lindo, negro y con ojos azules.

-naruto; ¿Qué paso?-esa voz…..penso que no la volveria a escuchar, volteo lentamente para encontrase con el responsable de su depresión instantánea de hace unas horas; cabello y ojos negros, piel blanca, casi de porcelana.

-sasuke…..¡SASUKE! ¡ESTAS AQUÍ' TTEBAYO!-salto hacia el mencionado haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

-¿Por qué? ¿adonde fui?-pregunto con una sonrisa altanera haciendo que naruto le diera un leve golpe

-¡baaaka! Todavía con lo que me hiciste pasar en mi sueño…..

-¿asi? ¿Qué hice?

-ahora no te lo dire…..-le saco la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo que sasuke le jalara los cachetes levemente.

-ahora tienes que decírmelo;si te suelto me tendras que decir-lo solto y naruto aprovecho para darle un beso en su lugar…..

-bueno, solo te dire que se que no te alejaras de mi lado nunca¿verdad?

::-_FIN_-::

¿y? que tal me quedo? Espero que bien! Bueno; estoy subiendo esto mas o menos a escondidas(supuestamente estoy haciendo tarea) x9

Pero bueno! Espero sus reviews y todo lo demás! El video espero que el link aparezca por que luego no; bueno aquí esta(y lo pondré en mi perfil también! Por si acaso! n_ñ!) gracias por leer!

/watch?v=2o55VXYJIlU

_ out!_


End file.
